dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Shadows (DC Animated Universe)
The Society of Shadows was a vast secret society lead by Rā's al Ghūl and founded by him over seven hundred years ago. The first known activity of the society was in 1883 when they attempted to destroy America. Rā's wanted this done because America was expanding into the then untouched land of the west. This plot was stopped when the bounty hunter, Jonah Hex, destroyed his air ship. In the present, Vertigo, a member of the society betreyed Rā's and formed his own version of the Society of Shadows. Rā's then sent his daughter to deal with him. This was the society's first encounter with Batman. Batman teamed up with Talia (Rā's al Ghūl's daughter) and helped her recover a sonic drill that Vertigo had stolen from Wayne Enterprises. However, when the drill was recovered Batman learned that Talia was a member of the society. Talia took the drill for her father but Batman managed to sabatoge it. As Rā's got older he realized that he would need someone to take his place, he chose Batman. Rā's put the Dark Knight through a series of tests, and after passing Rā's offered him leadership of the Society of Shadows. However, Batman refused. Because of this Rā's knew that in order to see his dream of a pure Earth fulfilled he would have to do it himself. Rā's al Ghūl had agents of the Society of Shadows plant bombs in Lazarus pits around the world. If they had exploded the whole planet would have been flooded by the pits chemicles and all life on Earth would have died. Batman was able to stop this plot by the Society of Shadows. Sometime later Rā's and the society began to search for the Egyptian god Thoth Khepera. When they found her, Thoth Khepera turned on the Society of Shadows and almost killed Rā's al Ghūl. Later on ninjas from the society abducted an old man from a retirment home. While tracking them Batman learned that the old man was Arkady Duvall, the son of Rā's al Ghūl. Knowing this Batman allowed the society to take Duvall. A few years later the Lazarus Pits began to stop working on Rā's. Because of this he ordered agents of the Society of Shadows to steal an American Indian staff that will allow him to place Superman's powers in his body and return his youth. Rā's and the Society of Shadows are stopped by Batman and Superman. In the year 2009 the Society of Shadows almost succeeded in destroying humanity. Rā's and the Society of Shadows were defeated after Talia sided with Batman and helped to defeat her father. In the 2040's the Society of Shadows returned for one last time. Rā's had now taken control of Talia's body and planned to put his mind in Bruce Wayne's rejuvenated body. This plot was stopped by the new Batman, Terry McGinnis. After this Rā's al Ghūl died and the Society of Shadows was defeated once and for all. '''Members '''Rā's al Ghūl (leader) Talia al Ghūl (second in command) Ubu (Rā's al Ghūl's manservant / bodyguard) Vertigo (former member / leader) Twitch (not an official member but ran errands for the society) Arkady Duvall (second in command in 1883) Mikey (society agent) Carl (society agent) Carter (Rā's al Ghūl's manservant / bodyguard) Ninja Army Rā's al Ghūl's followers Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:Batman Beyond